


They’re all stories now

by jenelleman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, Derek Hale - Freeform, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Major character death - Freeform, Other, Teen Wolf, scira - Freeform, scott McCall - Freeform, sterek, stilies stilinksi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenelleman/pseuds/jenelleman
Summary: How do they cease to exist on this fucking planet when everyone still needs them to be around so fucking much.





	They’re all stories now

They stood in the crumbled remains of Beacon Hills High, memories flooding her brain. She ran her hand over the discarded bookshelf, her fingers tracing the initials of the ones she once knew.

She felt like her brain was trying to send her back to a time when they were still.. or maybe it was willing them to come back.

As her finger traced over the initials of the one who was first to go her body convulsed with the absolute fucking horror that came with the realization that they were gone.

Every single last one of them. She had been there for the first.

“Allison,” she murmured absentmindedly.

The Oni had plunged the sword into her like it was nothing and then she was gone and it was everything.

Suddenly a voice, sounding no less terrified and heartbroken than she felt, spoke up from somewhere behind her.

“You knew her? Personally ?”

Kira let out a shaky breath as she remembers every last detail about Allison. She was just a story now, another person thrown in the abyss of memories for those left to grab at.

She was shown to be the hero of her time, the queen of arrows, always hit her mark. No one ever talks about the other facts of her story, the werewolf’s she loved.

The ones who are now just stories, like her. Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Erica. Derek and Liam and Malia. Lydia and Stiles. _Oh god_ , Kira shudders, _Stiles_. The first one in Scott’s pack, and he was the last to go.

At least that’s what the story says. _Because they’re all just stories now._

“I knew all of them,” her voice is barely a whisper but it echoes like thunder in the eerie silence. “Once, a long time ago. In another lifetime.”

Was is another life time? It had felt like it, with the skinwalkers. Had it only been a few months? How could this happen? How do people who mean so much to everyone, who still have so much to live for, how do they just die? How do they cease to exist on this fucking planet when everyone still needs them to be around so fucking much.

When she saw her mom standing in the desert after she had summoned them her heart just sank. _No_ , she had said. _They are still alive._

And she repeated that back to herself until she was standing in Scott’s kitchen and and everyone around her was completely broken.

Chris, Melissa, Noah and even Cora. They all just looked so fucking broken and Kira was hit with the most heartbreaking feeling she had ever felt.

Another voice speaks up, this one curious, yet no less terrified than the one before.

“What were they like?”

Kira remembers what they were like. As whole they were fearless and strong and brave and they deserved to still be here.

She remembers Allison first, all bite, no bark. She had a smile that was contagious, yet if you were to cross her she could be more terrifying than a nogitsune.

Then she remembers Isaac and his wit and sarcasm, yet how he was fiercely loyal to those he loved. He was always there when you needed him, with a shoulder to cry on, a joke to make you laugh, or a fist to break someone’s face.

And Boyd and Erica who are forever entwined with their love. It made them stronger, and Boyd toned down Erica’s complete and utter sassiness. They were fierce and funny and they were loved and they loved in return.

She remembers Malia who was so broken when they found her. She remember how they made her whole again. She remembers how much Malia loved them for it eventually. She was hard to get to but when she loved you she really loved you. She always went in fist first just to save her pack.

She remembers Liam, and how he never asked for any of this. IED they called him, but Scott took him under his wing anyway. He taught him restraint and made Liam feel like he belonged and Liam never forgot that. He was so protective of his pack and he never would have left them alone.

She remembers Derek and how obnoxious he was. Yet how he also cared and always did what he thought was best. He would do anything to protect those he pretended not to care about. She knew better and Derek Hale had one of the biggest hearts. She remember his love for Stiles and how it had just begun. His insecurities about Lydia, and she remembers Stiles always rolling his eyes and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.  
  
She remembers Lydia, the banshee. And Lydia her friend. She remember Lydia being sensible and definitely the mom of the group. The smart one, she had once called herself. And Kira agrees, Lydia was so smart and brave and kind in the face of everything. She remembers Lydia, strong and independent even after she lost Aiden.

She remembers Stiles and Scott and her heart breaks. Stiles unwavering optimism and how he always had the best plans and a sarcastic remark. She remembers void Stiles. She remembers many battles between him and Isaac where they just tried to out sarcasm each other. She remembers his fierce loyalty, even to those who didn’t deserve it. She remembers his confession to Derek and she smiles. She remembers the lone human in the pack, always being the bravest one of them all.

She remembers Scott and his leadership. And his love and complete and utter need to everyone to have some good in them. Everyone could be saved. Scott was good, truly good. She remembers when he found out he was a true alpha, and his fight with Deucalion. She remember his strength as he defeated yet another evil, and the pack was safe once again. She remembers his love for her and the way his eyes shone and how she always felt safe with him.

She remember it all, everything. She remembers them, will always remember them. She repeats their names again, starting with the one who brings the least amount of pain.

 _Allison_.

Her death is farthest away, she can almost look back at it and not have her heartbreak completely in half.

_Isaac_

He died a little with Allison, he was never completely the same. And now.. the rest him has followed.

_Boyd and Erica_

They barely escaped death by the Alpha Pack and now.. here we are.

_Liam_

He was barely a wolf, barely had time to learn what it means.

_Malia_

She was just adjusting to life as a human and this isn’t fair.

_Lydia and Derek and Stiles and Scott_

And her heart completely breaks.

Some form of a crumpled smiles finds itself plastered on her face. “They were.. brave. They were going to change the world.. they were going to save it.”

She hears their voices echoing in her head. Their laughs, the lightness in their voices and they all joked around with each other.

She tries not to hear their cries and their screams, she tries to forget what they sounded like when they were almost dying.

Tries not to imagine if that’s how they sounded when their final moments were engulfing them.

She wants to curse and scream and cry but nothing happens. She feels so completely empty.

She tries to imagine a world where they died by something normal. She thinks it might make her feel better to imagine they all died in a horrible car accident.

 _It doesn’t_.

Out of all the things they faced and defeated she never imagined they’d be taken out by a wolfbane fire.

Suffocated and burned alive; it was a sad way for them all to go.

Derek most of all, to survive one fire and die in another.

It would be laughable if it wasn’t so fucking tragic.

Stiles had somehow escaped, had tried to go back and save them. His body was covered in third degree burns from his tries. He was ultimately shot, point blank, his brains found covering the ground behind him.

They never found who did it, and that’s the saddest thing of all.

They were going to save the world..

And around them the world burned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is my way of saying goodbye to everyone? To Teen Wolf, which I will always love with my whole heart. This is how I cope.


End file.
